


Storm Swept Eyes

by rufferto



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Episode 'missing scene', Established Relationship, M/M, Pining, Romance, Season 3, Thomas Reveal, mention of other characters, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's in a bad mood after they leave the Maroon camp the first time and thinks about his past encounters with Flint bitterly. When Flint summons him to the cabin, Billy's all ready to get told their scheduled yearly 'meeting' is over with. What he doesn't expect is that it it was Flint who thought Billy was done with him.</p><p>Dear Iwtv, I hope this works and you enjoy it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Swept Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwtv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [iwtv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv) in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A situation arises in which Flint tells Billy about Thomas. Can be from any season, but working it into season 3 would be nice. I'd like something sweet or sweet that leads to smut.

Billy could not help but be desperately glad to get away from that Island and back at Sea. The Sea made sense, nothing on Land did. 

He was also tired and cranky and hadn't been able to get a single good night’s sleep lately. The time in the cage took a toll on him. Every time he wound up caged or in chains it brought back terrible memories from when he was press ganged. Lately his crew could could all see that something was clawing at his soul. Even Ben was avoiding him. It wasn’t all that he’d been through though in the past year, it was something else. It was someone else. They had all seen him change after the storm and in the doldrums Billy was not himself. He was angry and sullen on the best of days. No one could really blame him, they’d all seen his face when Flint killed both thieves.

Billy gave the bottle of rum clutched in his fingers a morose stare. He was not a heavy drinker so the bottle was still two thirds full.  He didn’t particularly like being drunk, it made him say things he shouldn’t. It made him think about what could never happen. It also made him imagine the impossible fantasy that he’d harbored in his gut for too many years might come true.  He wished to god he could bury it forever but it kept niggling at him.

Only a fool dreams impossible dreams. He wasn’t a fool, he was simply stuck. He committed himself into a crazy situation and he had no idea how to get out of it or even if it was over. In fact, he had no idea what it was exactly and how he fit in.

If he was a braver man he should have found someone on the island and fucked them senseless. Tension was wound up tight in him and it wasn’t easing up. The problem with that was Flint would know. Somehow, he would know and Billy didn’t want to take the chance and receive one of those looks. Things were tense enough between them.  So much so that Billy had no idea which end was up and it hurt badly. He didn’t know what to do. Flint seemed to have completely rejected their thing. Whatever their thing was, actually.

Damned if he knew.

So he drank and remembered when it all started five years ago.

\--Flash Back. Tortuga, Five Years Earlier--

Billy pulled himself up over the ship rail and his feet hit the ground, a wide grin plastered on his face. It was late at night and he was going to throw himself into his hammock and sleep until midday. His gait was lively and full of vigor. Tortuga was always great anonymous fun.  He’d had a lovely time with a young man and his pretty cousin.

To say he was surprised to see Captain Flint on deck was an understatement. Most of the other men had gone to bed. Billy had no idea why the man was there since he usually spent time in his cabin or in town when they were at Port. Flint’s eyes narrowed at Billy when he saw him and the obviously rumpled state he was in.  His lips thinned and there was something in his eyes that made him shiver, and it wasn’t fear. He’d never seen Flint look that way. He’d never given Billy even the slightest sign that he was at all interested.

And now. By god, that look was unmistakable. It was the first time Billy had seen anything other than a stone cold expression or a fierce anger in Flint’s eyes. Now there was a storm of desire in Flint’s eyes, a dangerous fervor that promised a touch that would burn his soul. Billy inhaled the air. The smell around the Captain was strong with rum and he wasn’t exactly steady on his feet.

Billy quickly took matters into his own hands since Gates wasn’t there as he was certain the Captain wouldn’t want anyone else to notice.  He also didn’t believe Flint would want him to actually notice what he’d seen.  So he tried to ignore it at first.  Flint didn’t resist or say much and allowed Billy to walk him back to the Captain’s cabin. That in itself was endearing since he’d only ever watched Gates do it. He’d touched the Captain’s back lightly and helped keep him steady.

Once inside, Flint just stood there with his back to the young Botswain. After a long moment, he looked over his shoulder. “I’m fine, you can go,” he said gruffly.

“Is there something,” Billy began, “you want?” He was truly a glutton for punishment, he suspected. He shouldn’t be even trying to poke this bear. He stepped closer.

There was no response from Flint and he didn’t move. The captain’s breath was somewhat shallow, a sure sign to Billy that there was something he wanted.  In that moment Billy decided to throw caution to the wind. Billy knew that he had wanted for a long while. It was the very thing he battled daily against. He tentatively rested one hand on Flint’s right shoulder. When the Captain didn’t flinch away, it encouraged him to place his other hand on Flint’s left shoulder. His touch was gentle at first as he explored. Flint shuddered slightly. Billy grasped Flint’s jacket and pulled it back. Emboldened by Flint’s lack of resistance he tugged the jacket all the way off. Flint wouldn’t look his way however his breath continued to get more and more haggard. 

Billy let the sword belt loose next and it was quickly discarded on the table. All the while, Billy stayed behind Flint and he let him remain like that. The white muslin shirt easily came loose and Billy was treated to the sight of freckles and muscle. He couldn’t help but lean down and place a gentle kiss on the bare flesh. Fully aroused now, he pressed himself up against Flint’s back, legs slightly bent. He felt giddy with desire as he his large hands down Flint’s arms. There was still no response from the Captain except for those hitched little breaths and gods this was a slice of heaven.

A tiny part of him began to nag at his conscience.  He was in a position of advantage over a man who was clearly drunk, upset and didn’t have the will to resist. There was no honor in that. He sighed at it became plain to him that Flint was in a bad place. “What is it?” He finally asked softly.

“Anniversary,” Flint muttered. “Keep going, I’m fine. I want this. Lock the door.”

_I want this._

Not I want you. Those weren’t sweet words of any kind. Billy knew then that this was likely all he was going to get from Flint so he obliged and locked the door.

When Flint turned and pulled off his shirt his hair got slightly messy. 

Billy thought that was the most adorable thing he ever saw. He’d never tell the Captain that, of course. “Who’s anniversary?” Billy wondered. He took a moment to greedily slide his eyes over the man. He was compact and lean, scars here and there. But ultimately it was the freckles that made Billy smile, they were an adorable contrast to the fearsome Captain.

“The fuck are you looking at?” Flint gave a surly snort.

“Nothing,” Billy unbuckled his belt. Jesus, he really was going to do this. This thing that he thought would never happen, not in a million years. “How do you want me?”

“Just get on with it,” Flint snapped.

It was the moment Billy realized that he was about to fuck the Captain of the Walrus senseless, not the other way around as he’d expected.  It was a good thing he was young and full of energy! “Are you sure you won’t er… kill me in the morning?” Self-preservation started to kick in.

“Don’t be fucking stupid, I’m in full command of my faculties. Just fuck me, already. That’s what you’re here for isn’t it?” Flint’s words were sharp and stung Billy’s pride.

That WAS why he was here but it was not the only reason. Billy scowled slightly. Alright, if a fuck was what Flint wanted, that’s what he was going to get. He watched Flint strip down, mesmerized and almost forgot to get the rest of the way himself until the man made an impatient noise.

As far as first encounters went, Billy hadn’t expected anything like this. Flint had oil on hand and looked pissed off when Billy seemed to know what he was doing. He wouldn’t let Billy talk, though. He didn’t want to hear about Billy’s experience.  There was something behind his look, Billy knew. The man was torn up inside about something and if he didn’t want to talk anything, that was okay. Billy had his heart’s desire right in front of him. He didn’t need talk.

Shortly after, eager fingers found their way deep into the Captain’s entrance and spread him gently at first. Jesus, he was tight. Billy was going to have a hard time keeping control of himself. They hadn’t kissed, but Flint didn’t seem to object to Billy’s exploration of the rest of his body with his lips. Flint impatiently let Billy get him ready and he took the older man hard. His skin was sensitive and became a delicious angry red when he sucked it. That delighted him because he knew that he’d leave a mark on the Captain. Throughout the night Flint let him inside, opened for him and took whatever he gave. God it was sex like he’d never have with anyone else.

\--End flashback--

Every year since, on that day, the Captain sought him out. 

Billy knew he was a surrogate for someone else, a way to forget, and that stung more than he would ever admit. They didn’t kiss or exchange words. Billy just did what he was expected to do, happily. He knew he was being used. He knew it. He just didn’t care. If one night a year was all he would get, he’d be happy with that. Their relationship was impossible, anyway. Any more than one night would be noticed. People already noticed how Billy stopped going to brothels.  It was an unconscious thing, really. Once or twice he did that again but he could always sense Flint’s anger.

They didn’t have to work closely together which was a good thing.  Billy didn’t know how he’d be able to keep his hands off otherwise. Sometimes he counted the days. He knew he was in deep, he knew that he would do anything to get Flint’s attention. He wasn’t sure where he stood with the man. He was certainly not on the same level. This year he’d been very different and more than a little unhinged. Billy regretted being too afraid of the man to try and talk to him. If he could he’d tell him that he lived for those nights and that any physical contact from Flint meant the world to him.  He craved his touch like he needed air to breathe. Now, five years later, Billy was hopelessly and irreversibly in love with a man he had fucked four times and hadn’t even properly kissed. 

It wasn’t sure how he’d made it through the last six months with everything that happened. Flint had changed this year and Billy had been a casualty of that change. So had their relationship, and Billy’s heart. The anniversary had come and gone three days ago, Flint hadn’t called for him.

Billy took a long hard look at the bottle in his hand. Miranda was dead. Whoever Flint was torn up about was also dead but he was alive. Billy swallowed. He stared at the dark ocean ahead of him. Sometimes he wished he’d never re-surfaced. Everything was so fucked up and he was caught in his own web of lies. Ben Gunn had already noticed.

And Flint? He was hard as steel. He’d killed people in cold blood in front of Billy’s eyes. How could he still hope after all this time? One day he was going to have to let it go and let Flint go. It was a desperate dream and he was completely fucked for the rest of his life.

“Billy?” Billy heard Degroot call his name. “Captain’s asking for you.”

“Fuck him,” Billy grunted.

Degroot sighed. They had just gotten away from the Maroon’s camp and were after Vane. He really didn’t want to put up with drama. “I don’t have time or desire to deal with this, son. Man up and work out your issues.”

Billy sighed. He knew when he was defeated. When DeGroot told you to bluntly get your shit together there was no choice but to do exactly that. He gave the man the bottle he’d dutifully nursed and trudged to the Captain’s cabin. If this was going to be when Flint was going to end their … thing … he was ready. Mostly.

He knocked on the door and heaved another sigh.

“Come,” Flint answered from within.

Billy pulled the door open and stepped inside. He was intimately familiar with this room. He’d fucked Flint on nearly every available surface, after all. The Captain was seated at his desk, maps and papers scattered, bottle nearby.

“What’s going on, Billy?” Flint asked him bluntly. “Even Mr. Gunn commented on your recent behavior.” 

Billy counted in the back of his head to control his temper. “Just in a bad mood, I don’t like the idea of going to see Blackbeard.”

Flint shrugged and looked him over, clearly unsatisfied with that response. He gestured for Billy to have a seat. “Was it true?” Flint looked as he always did, untouchable.

“Was what true?” Billy met the man’s eyes, gaze for gaze.

“What you told Mr. Silver in the cage?” Flint asked solemnly, “That you don’t care if I live or die. That you thought I should have sacrificed myself and he shouldn’t stop me.”  There was nothing in his eyes, not a flicker of emotion.

Billy just couldn't understand how he could do that, be so..  unmoved.  “You weren’t listening to me!” Billy had honestly meant to keep a tighter hold of his temper. Unfortunately, his feelings were so tightly wound up inside of him that he exploded “You didn’t want to even try and escape! You’ve been suicidal for _months_!” His voice cracked at the last word and he gave an angry growl. “I had no idea how to fucking reach you!”

Flint’s mouth opened partially as if he was going to speak, instead he closed it. His shoulders dropped slightly and he rubbed his forehead. “So you don’t hate me?”

“I do hate you for everything you’ve done lately,” snarled Billy. “But I would hate you less if you would just fucking talk to me like you talk to Silver. You say you respect me but I’m not equal to you in any sense of the word. If you thought of me as your equal, you would have had the fucking decency to actually tell me what the fuck we’ve been doing for the past five years. What is it all about? Where do I fit in this madness? Am I important to you? Do YOU care if *I* live or die?” The words and awkward, unwanted feelings had suddenly just all rushed out at once. Now they splattered all out on the floor like blood from a gunshot wound.  Billy didn’t know how to gather them back into his head so all he could do is plow forward.  “You owe me an explanation, at the very least.”

Flint stroked his beard, a habit Billy hated as well because it made him feel like a two year old. “Is that why you’re in such a mood?” He asked, “Because I didn’t call for you?” He had the audacity to laugh and Billy wanted to punch him right then and there. “I thought you wouldn’t come even if I did, so I left it alone. In fact, I was a hundred percent certain you were done with me.”

“What?” Billy’s eyes bulged at that revelation. “Done with you? What the actual fuck? Jesus Christ, I have bent over fucking backwards for you all these months! I’ve had your back, I’ve lied for you and protected you. I’ve done things against my brothers to further your goals. In what reality is that me being done with you?”

“My name is James, Billy.” Flint said tersely.

“Huh?” Billy stared. It finally hit him, he’d never been told. He’d always been Captain Flint. “James.” He tried the name on his tongue and found he liked it.

“You have done all these things, I know.” Flint nodded. “I do care, Billy.”

Billy narrowed his eyes, puzzled.

“I do care about whether or not you live or die.” Flint continued softly. “When you went over, I think I snapped. Someone else I cared for was dead.” The admission was spoken in a gentle somewhat awed tone as though Flint was surprised he was even saying it aloud.

There was a long pause between, each man unsure of who was going to speak first after that.

“Are you…” Billy finally swallowed, “telling me I matter to you?” He wanted to be crystal clear on this particular point.

“Of course you matter to me!” Flint nearly shouted. “I let you fuck me, for Christ sake.”

“Once a year!” Billy actually shouted back. “Once a fucking year and why? So you can fucking forget whoever the hell else you really wanted to be there!”

“That’s not why!” Flint clenched a fist. “Jesus, Billy. You matter to me. More than you’ll ever know, alright? I…” he sighed and slumped. “It was the anniversary of the day that I heard of his death.”

Billy’s mouth dropped open and he closed it. “Go on…” he encouraged.

“You had been on the crew a few years and I couldn’t deny any longer I was attracted to you.” Flint drummed his fingers on the desk, expelling energy. “I knew it wasn’t possible, a dalliance aboard a ship like this. People would find out, there would be consequences. One of us would pay the price. I didn’t want to ruin another life.  About ten years ago, I had a relationship with a man and his wife. Lord Thomas and Lady Miranda Hamilton. Yes, Mrs Barlow.  I couldn’t help myself, I loved him and I loved her. We were discovered by his father who fought against what we were trying to do for Nassau. He pulled strings, I lost my commission in the Navy. As for Thomas,” Flint gave a shuddering sigh at the memory, “they threw him in Bedlam. He died there and Miranda and I were forced to leave London and him to his fate.” The confession was somewhat like when one ripped off a bandage. Flint was both relieved and agitated at the same time to tell someone.

Billy blinked several times as he listened to this, “Jesus…why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He didn’t probe for further details, the knowledge was enough for now. He could tell that Flint didn’t want to go into it.

“I couldn’t, Billy. I don’t want the same thing to happen to you.” Flint explained, “This may not be London but I don’t know what would happen if people find out. If I gave in you would be in danger. I couldn’t allow it to happen more than once a year. Less chance of people knowing. Less chance of you being hurt by it.”

“So you decided for me?” Billy gritted his teeth. “You think much less of your men than you should, Captain. Do you know there are at least four relationships on the crew? Probably not because you don’t give a fuck about us enough to learn about your men’s lives! This is not London! We’re free here. We’re equal here! On this ship, we’re all brothers. Each and every one of us, including you.” Billy rose up and slammed his fists down on Flint’s desk.  “Jesus, James. I _love_ you. I am _alive_ , and I am fully capable of defending my own honor. I fucking _love_ you.” The words were spoken with such solid true conviction that Billy surprised himself.  “But now everything’s screwed up. You’re still suicidal. Half the crew hate you, the other half fear you, and I’m at my wits end.”

Flint simply stared at him, speechless. “You love me?” He looked like it had been the last thing he’d expected to hear. “Fuck.” He exhaled and stared at his hands.  “I had no idea. Silver said it was obvious, but I…”

“You talked about me with John Silver!?!” Billy nearly exploded, he was so angry. “He knows about us?”

“Of course I didn’t, it wasn’t like that. He just suggested I fuck you to blow off steam, and I ignored him.” Flint stood up. “Miranda knew about us, Billy. She was the only one. I think Gates might have suspected.”

“Probably. He would always give me a disproving look when I mentioned you. No wonder he always tried to keep me away from you.” Billy grunted. “I wish you had told _me_ about _her_.”  He sighed, “It all would have made more sense.”

“I’m sorry, Billy.” Flint approached him, “I know I don’t have any right to ask this.” He reached out and lad a hand on Billy’s arm. “We have to keep up pretense. The men need to be able to trust you, Billy. They can’t know about any of this. At least until after the war.”

Billy felt a wave of heat rush through him at a mere touch on his arm. “You’re right,” he agreed with a sigh.  Flint had consciously moved into his space again. It was his way of getting compliance. He swallowed when Flint reached up to grasp the back of his neck.

“Come here,” Flint coaxed.

Billy could only comply and lower himself slightly.

It wasn’t their first touch but it was their first real kiss. Flint slid his thumb against the stubble on Billy’s cheek and searched his eyes. Billy trembled and licked his lips. The swipe of his tongue was met with a sharp curse. “What you do to me…” declared Flint as he kissed him.

For a terrible moment, Billy thought he might be caught up in a dream. He thought he’d be startled awake to the smell of the sleeping quarters and someone’s loud snore. When that didn’t happen, he gave in to the thrill and feel of the fire that was James Flint. He’d had kisses before, but not like this. Nowhere close to this. It simply swept over his brain and through his body like a great rushing wave on a bare shore. He gave just as much as he received as tongues and teeth and hands sought places previously denied. Once he’d connected to Flint’s mouth, he couldn’t bear to let it end.

The future loomed in front of them like an executioner’s axe over a condemned man. Billy wanted to shield them both from it, to use his body and soul to protect the only things in his life that mattered. Freedom, and Captain James Flint. He would do everything in his power, anything in his power, whatever he could. He would sacrifice anyone to not have to give this up, to one day have James to himself. To one day be free.

Flint began to pull his shirt from his belt and slipped his hands under it to touch Billy’s skin. They kissed and sucked, only pausing here and there for air.  Billy became slightly light headed as his blood pooled south and clothing rapidly diminished. The cool night air swept through the cabin and he shivered a bit. “Billy,” Flint took his jaw between his thumb and forefinger and gently stroked his cheek to force them to take a moment.  
  
In their past encounters, Billy had been the aggressor. Billy had taken what he wanted from Flint and it had been offered without resistance. Flint had never tried to please him or offered more. Billy gave him an expectant look as he tried to figure out what the heck Flint wanted. Flint gave a small, almost mischievous smile and sank to his knees. Billy stared slack jawed at this thing he thought was some impossible image he’d conjured up in his lust-addled brain.

This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. He groaned sharply at the idea that it could… was… might actually happen. Flint looked up at him, puzzled by his reaction. “You don’t want me to…?”

“Fuck,” Billy rasped, “I want it. Please, please James.” He found something to brace himself with.

He heard Flint laugh but he was already in a pleasure induced haze of sensations and emotions. What happened next nearly made his legs buckle. Rough fingers stroked his cock as Flint encouraged it to a proud state.  He stared down because he couldn’t take his eyes off the site. No one would ever believe him. No one would ever dare ask and he didn’t mind at all because this was something that belonged only to him. This was something no one else would get to see. He’d kill them. He’d rip their skin from their body. He’d gouge out eyes, rip limbs from limb and make it rain blood in the sky for this man. He’d rip his own heart out.

“James…”  Billy couldn’t stifle the cry that escaped his lips when Flint’s mouth closed over him and time lost all meaning. Sure, his cock was not unused to this but that was just to release energy. This was something else entirely.  His head spun and his body did all the work.

Flint soon became somewhat impatient with his giddy behavior and squeezed his ass as he pulled off briefly. “Don’t make me do all the fucking work,” Flint warned.

That brought Billy back to reality and when Flint’s lips went back to work he strove to keep himself focused and involved. This seemed to placate the Captain and pleasure resumed until Billy couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

Once released, Billy trembled with emotion. Flint kissed him again and stroked his shoulders to calm him down. “Jesus, Billy.” Flint sighed as he ran his fingers up and down Billy’s neck. “What am I going to do with you?”

Anything you want. Just keep me close to you.  Billy wanted to blindly tell him. Instead he leaned his head against Flint’s shoulder and curled into him. “Fuck me?” Billy asked him softly.

Flint raised an eyebrow, “You have enough energy for that?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

Billy didn’t usually let people do this to him but he needed it. He needed Flint to do this so they could come full circle. It was how he could prove his trust. The Captain nodded and kissed his neck. Billy knew he kept oil in his desk drawer and waited on the floor while Flint fetched it.

“Look at you,” Flint whispered. “What a painting you would make.” He grabbed a couple of pillows and tossed them on the floor along with a blanket.

Billy chortled at the idea, “uh-huh.”  He flushed at the idea. This was a very different side of Flint he’d never before encountered. He thought back to their previous encounters and knew he’d tried to make each one enjoyable for both of them. Flint had never been like this, never been tender. The wall had been let down, just for this moment, for him. It would get him through what comes next.

The business of preparation wasn’t one Billy particularly enjoyed as he much preferred to get the burn over with quickly. Flint, however, took his time. Billy closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. It had been a while.

“No you don’t,” Flint growled. “Open them and look at me.”

Billy’s eyes flew open almost of their own accord.

“I want to see your face when I make you mine.” Flint whispered, “Up…”

Billy lifted himself up as ordered when Flint positioned himself. A few breaths later, Flint was inside him and the whole world faded except for this. At first he was gentle and touched a particular spot that drove the younger man crazy with need. Once discovered, wild passion was released and the Captain was relentless.

Sex was always something Billy took for granted. It wasn’t a thing you could get anything out of other than carnal enjoyment. Those time with Flint? They were nothing like this. They had been fulfillment of pent-up need. This was different. Flint wasn’t just giving him a good solid fuck. This was love. With every thrust into him, Flint claimed his love.

Billy soon became used to the fullness and actively participated. It was little difficult to kiss in this position but they made it work and he held on for dear life. Billy was lucky he was flexible. It became apparent that Flint intended to make this last as long as possible. His shoulders were shining with sweat and his lips curled into a determined scowl.

“You’re going to remember this.” Flint told him gruffly as he panted from exertion. “You’re going to remember.”

How could he possibly forget?

In the days to come, it would be the only thing that kept him going. That knowledge that in spite of everything that happened he was Flint’s. All the things that he would do was for this strange affection between them. This passion, this fire.  For Billy, it was everything but Flint still had a few demons to kill and they couldn’t be open about their relationship.

When he slept in Flint’s arms that night, it was a beautiful dream but reality rushed in soon after.  How he hated the sun that day. How he wished he could will the rest of the world away.

*

Billy could still feel Flint’s cock inside him when Ben Gunn questioned him and he’d responded with the only thing he could think of.  A prepared statement. He remembered his discussion with Flint in the morning, how they had to pretend. He’d reluctantly agreed to it but he hadn’t expected Flint to pull this suicidal crap again and it hurt badly.

He wasn’t enough.

Ben gave him another suspicious look and he couldn’t blame the man. Everything he’d said was a lie. Billy was very good at lying and he knew how to tell a good story.

All he had was Flint’s promise. “It will get better after the war, Billy. I’ll make things better.”  They had agreed the thing wouldn’t happen again, not until they were both free of the war.

Billy could wait.

**FIN**


End file.
